What's Love Got To Do With It ! x
by UrbanGiant
Summary: Out 'celebrating' Hinata's 18th Birthday, Sakura is unexpectedly attacked & an unlikely hero steps in & saves her. Who is Itachi & why does he seem so familiar? Why can't she stop thinking about him? Prngs: ItaxSaku. NaruxHina & More In Later Chapters xo
1. Chance Meeting Happy Birthday Hinata x

**'' Hey gorgeous ! Come 'ere ! ''**

I sighed. The whole place was looking at the assholes in the corner. Drunk Out Of It. So wasted, they were propping themselves up against walls, other startled guests and furniture. One of their lot had passed out under the table, only a barefoot with a party hat on it visible.

The pricks were ruining this for everyone. And to make it worse, they were talking to **me.**

Ignoring them, I turn to the bartender, a middle aged softy named Dai and order another glass of water. '' Sure honey, anything else ?,'' he smiles at me, his blue eyes crinkling.

'' No thanks Dai, I'm planning on leaving soon,'' I sigh.

'' Don't blame you,'' he mutters, eyeing the raucous group, irritated.

Tonight was my good friend Hinata's birthday. She'd invited myself, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten and Sabuka no Temari to Dai's usually cosy bar / inn / restaurant called _The Konoha Hideaway _for a drink or two and just to talk mainly. It wasn't anything special, we usually do this on a weekly basis. To catch up or whatever.

Ino lived in an apartment beside her art college which was in the next city and sadly couldn't make it tonight, Tenten was based here in Konoha but was busy daily with her martial arts training school or whatever she called it, Hinata lived with her boyfriend Naruto and Temari was royalty in her state.

The daughter of the mayor and three years our senior. Herself and her brother were raised by their nannies though. And her youngest brother Gaara, he was kept from both of them until his 13th birthday. Not to mention all the hassle Temari has with her father's other interest, drug trafficking, gang organising, hiring hit men to name a few. She has it tough, we all do.

Each of us has our story to tell. The scars to show. The tears to shed.

Anyway, the moral of that was that we don't see each other as often as we'd like too, for example everyday.

Hinata had just turned eighteen, the youngest of us all. Being a pretty, soft spoken, shy girl with big white eyes and luscious black hair she was never quite able to handle the attention she attracted but luckily her boyfriend Naruto could take care of her just fine.

There was never a day I hadn't worried about her, she wouldn't hurt a fly and if somewhere where to mug her or anything, she'd be more than helpless. So Naruto was a lucky catch. They're madly in love to make it more interesting. He was her childhood crush since like playschool. It's sweet.

Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata were my closest friends.

I stared at the clock on the wall above the bar. Only 10:42 PM. Why am I so tired ?

'' Hey girl, you want another beer ?,'' Tenten smiled at me, taking a break from the dance floor and sitting beside me. '' No I'm fine,'' I reply.

'' Beauti-FULL ! Woohoo ! Over here ! '' One of them wave wildly at me, his hair a bright orange. I shudder in response.

'' Obnoxious cunts ,'' Tenten glares at them. '' Have you seen Temari ? '' I ask, having not seen her or Hinata around the last twenty minutes.

'' Well, Temari was talking to some guys last time I seen her and Hinata couldn't get reception in here so she went outside to ring Naruto about something .''

I just nod my head and take a swig from my ice cold glass.

'' You alright ? '' she squints at me, the lighting was very low by the bar, and I noticed her eyeshadow sparkle and shimmer. She's concerned.

'' Fine,' I lie. She barely heard me over the loud squealing from the gang.

She straightens up then and hisses at the drunks '' Shut the hell up you bastards ! ''

One of them hears her and cries out in outrage '' Shut up you slag ! ''

Tenten's posture changed instantly. Her shoulder arched, her mouth tightened, she gripped the barstool until her knuckles turned white and she screwed her eyes shut, '' I'm this close from punching them I swear to god . . . '' she growls.

I admire her fury. If it was as simple as just punching the living daylights out of them, I would've done it. Dai too, but his bouncers were busy with a few stoned guys outside and Dai was barely recovered after breaking his arm. He was in no state of defending himself.

No these guys were someting special. One of them was close with some murdering gang, The Akatsuki, who'd been in the headlines more than six times this week. Another was related to the mayor or something and another was just out of prison. If any of us had simply beaten them into a bloody pulp it would trigger a dire reaction from all their connections. Well this is what they're claim loudly anyway in their drunken stupor.

I had a throbbing head ache and my vision was lapsing into states of blurriness and total darkness. I didn't want to confide this is Tenten, she'd just fuss over me.

I spot Hinata on her way over to us a soft blush painting her cheeks, while Temari was dancing with a gang of guys.

I decided to make my move. I stand up. '' Hey Tenten I'm going to go - ''

'' Babe, you didn't answer me ! ''

A steel grip crushed my shoulder and I wince. Dai stares at me startled and Tenten was gawking at me.

'' Listen pal, get your hand off me,'' I say quietly. I don't want to cause a scene.

Temari cocks her head to the side over her audience and takes in the view. Hinata froze halfway over to us, her mouth hanging open and her eyes filled with fear.

The dickhead laughs / hiccups at me. '' What you going to do sweety ? '' he slurs.

His posse encroach laughing supportingly.

I'm about to answer when I feel rought hands grope at me from behind. Furious I turn, and punch the asshole in the face with such a force, he fell back on three of his comrades and they toppled like dominoes. His face was lost under the blood.

A crowd had gathered, oohing and ahhing. Tenten was still frozen in shock on her stool and Temari was running over to me, Hinata on her way cautiously.

'' Are you alright ? '' echoes around me. But I'm preoccupied. The music hurts my ears and the lights sting my eyes. I feel dizzy. I'm going to drop.

'' Bitch ! '' his friends scream. I can make out their shapes as they approach. Someone screams, Hinata ? Temari ?

My eyes have gone terrible now. Barely shapes, just random colours.

I hold my head in my hands and whimper in pain. '' Weak whore ! ''

I look up, they're so close !

Nothing. Just roaring red or orange. Pale pink flesh (?) crashing down towards me. And a glint of silver. A cacophony of screams now. I realise its the groper before I click whats in his hand.

I don't close my eyes. I stare uncertainly in the direction I think his face is with a grimace.

More noise. Gasps of shock. I blink and my eyes clear.

Gingers there, his hand holding a KNIFE an inch from my forehead. I look up at his face, horrified. His is contorted in rage and pain.

When I hear a sickening crunch, I finally realise someone's holding his wrist away from me.

They just twisted his wrist. It's definitly broken. No bone could survice a crack like _that_.

Noone speaks, even the music seemed to have quitened down.

Staring up yet again I follow the hand holding his limp wrist and stare into the dark depths of ink black irises. Whoever this guy is, he's beautiful.

And I've never described someone as beautiful, even a girl. Especially under the circumstances.

An alabastar face seemingly carved by angels, with long dark black hair and an expressionless face.

Something screamed '' Bad Boy '' at me but I swallowed my doubts and stared at, apparently, my hero !

He seemed oddly familiar too. Though I couldn't place him.

'' Are you alright ? '' he asked me quietly. His voice was melodious, seducing, but layered with unshown anger.

'' Y-yes,'' I stutter,'' I think so.''

He nods and turns to the the bastard who's hand he just broke. '' Where are you manners ? '' he asks in the same voice, but it sounds tauntingly.

'' B-bastard ! My h-hand ! ,'' tears are streaming down his bloody face.

'' It seems you broke his nose,'' my savouir says to me, '' nice punch. ''

My assualter is trembling and shaking in fear and pain. '' I'll get the Akatsuki after y-you . . . ! '' he whispers, spitting blood with each movement of his lips.

Hero smirks, '' you little lowlife. The Akatsuki don't associate with scumbags. I sincerely doubt you know anyone involved with it. ''

Gasps from the crowd.

One of his drunk friends stagger forward, a broken glass in hand and he charges at my calm hero. Before anyone can cry out, the idiots on his back, blood pumping from him too.

But this time, it's not my hero who's intervened.

There's a tall, pale skinned (almost with a bluish tint to it), blue haired man with dangerous sparkling eyes at his side, fist outstretched.

The newcomer chuckles. '' I leave you for two minutes and you're in trouble,'' he smiles, revealing rows of shiny white sharp looking teeth.

'' Gomen, Kisame. I was merely sorting out this scuffle,'' Hero replies monotonously. '' This gang here were making an unholy noise and it was irritating me. ''

The one named Kisame narrowed his eyes at the drunks. '' They claim to be associated with the _Akatsuki_,'' he continued. Kisame's face turned into a vicious mask of disgust. '' I doubt it, '' he growled,'' and making obscene lies like that is what gets you killed.''

'' They were hassling this young woman too. ''

Kisame's face lightened up and he smirked again. '' You're always a sucker when there's a girl involved my friend. ''

Hero said nothing. No one dared break the silence. Hero eventually thrust the broken-wristed, red haired yob away from him and he extended his hand towards me. I accepted it, breathless and he stood me up gracefully.

'' Are you here with friends ? '' he enquired, his eyes searching mine.

I was tempted to say no, to see if he'd offer me his company. But I nodded.

Temari pushed through the crowd and ran to my side. '' Oh my god ! Are you alright ?!,'' she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head against me. I only realised she was sobbing when I felt her warm tears against my skin.

Hero, watched, seeminlgy amused by Temari's reaction. As much as I was in awe of him, I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of him or not. Hinata tried her best to push through the onlookers too, '' excuse me, pardon me, may I get through my friend '' was audible in a strained sqeauk. Tenten's grip on the bar stool had her staying where she was, she was eerily pale and her eyes were wide and seemed ghosted over.

I stare at Hero again, still in shock and whisper '' Thank you. ''

He cocks his head to the side and holds my gaze yet again. '' No problem. ''

He releases his grip on my and I felt disappointed. I felt safe when he had been holding me.

Not even safe, happy. I was messed up.

Temari, being taller than me, had her blonde bunches rubbing against my head when she moved hers to cry and they felt hard and uninvited compared to his electric touch.

'' Sakura, I think we should bring you home. ''

Tenten was on her feet, out of her daze but still shaking.

Kisame watched us with amused eyes and he smiled at rather strangely.

'' Deidara wont be happy to hear you've been saving girls again, Itachi-san,'' he grinned.

Itachi, I assumed was Hero's name and I untangled myself from Temari for a second and stepped toward him. He didn't even blink. I stared at him for a moment, taking in this mortal god in front of me like he was an ethereal angel that would fly away any second.

'' Sakura . . . what a pretty name,'' he said to me,'' your hair too. The colour of cherry blossoms . ''

He reached out and held a lock of my pink hair in his fingers. I felt myself blushing. ''Itachi ? It's a pleasure to meet you,'' I croak. Dammit. Why do I freeze up in front of him ?

Temari and Tenten are watching us, with surprised expressions, as are the audience.

The bloody mess that was the red head whimpers in pain and Itachi dropped my gaze and glared at him from the corner of his eye.

'' Gentlemen ! ,'' Dai exclaimed, '' for protecting my favourite customer and ridding my establishment of those ... men, I must insist you stay the night or as long as you's want in the inn for free, or free drinks at least! ''

'' Thank you, but I'm afraid we have some things to attend too. Your offer is gracious though, thanks, '' Itachi declined, politely.

'' Hey, I wouldn't say no to a free drink,'' Kisame grinned, and when he seen Itachi's disapproving look he added,'' just a quickie. ''

Dai filled up a glass with his finest beverage and handed it to Kisame. Grinning to himself he downed it on one swallow.

'' Now, ladies and gentlemen. We bid you goodbye,'' Itachi said. Kisame just smiled, displaying his teeth again for everyone to see.

Itachi turned to leave with Kisame in tow. Well, at least what everyone thought he was doing. Instead he picked up the bloody half conscious man off the ground and carried him out with him. Kisame took his loyal yet foolish friend in his arms. '' Goobye, Sakura. ''

I freeze. Unable to speak the words on my lips.

He didn't wait for me to respond either, they both left, graceful and elegant. Silently overall. I couldn't even remember them coming in.

Even with bloody bodies in their arms. No one questioned them. And the scumbags left too.

Temari, Hinata and Tenten helped Dai clean up, because he refused my help. '' No lovie, it's ok. You just sit down there. Rest a second. ''

I wasn't in any state to argue. I collapsed in the seat, shaking. The crowd dispersed soon after the event.

Naruto came and picked us up. Hinata in the front with him, TenTen, Temari and they forced me in the middle, in the back. Naruto was shaking with fear when he seen us walk out of the bar.

I had blood spattered on me, TenTen was still as pale as death, Temari was **crying **and Hinata was _quieter_ as usual with an indecipherable expression on her face.

'' Girls ! ''

He caught us all in a group hug. Holding us securely in his arms, his soft blonde hair tickling our faces. '' I was so worried when Hinata-chan rang ! ''

Though on the ride home, his fear turned to anger. '' Those bastards deserve to be beaten up. I mean pulling a knife in a bar and trying to attack and assault people. Utter filth. If I where to see them - '' Hinata put a shaking hand on his shoulder and he could sense her discomfort. His rage was frightening her.

'' I'm sorry Hina-chan. I'm just upset. '' His blue eyes were filled with sadness.

We all understood.

Temari and Tenten were insisting they stay over in my house for the night, just incase I need them. I refused. I was not going to babysat. They know I'm capable of beating up any guy who came near me, especially in my shaken state. I just hadn't expected to be nearly stabbed by that drunk twat.

They were just looking out for me. But I wanted now more than ever to be on my own.

Temari was reluctantly dropped off at the train station and Tenten at her apartment block. I was the last to be left home. Naruto and Hinata offered me the couch of their home but I firmly refused, thanking them. '' I'm fine,'' I said,'' Just fine. ''

I got out of the car and then opened Hinata's door to give her a hug. '' Happy Birthday Hinata,'' I whispered to her and I felt her grip tighten around me. Her night was ruined but she was more concerned about _me_.

'' Call us if you need anything Sakura, anything at all,'' Naruto said with genuine sincerity.

'' Thanks guys, G'night. ''

I shut the door and walked up my garden path. I lived in a small house, with two bedrooms and it used to be shared with Ino before she decided it neccessary to move closer to her art college.

It never seemed as empty as it did now before tonight.

They don't start up the car until I'm inside and have the door shut and locked behind me.

I check the clock as soon as I come in. **11:53 PM. **Was it really only an _hour_ ago ?

I suddenly realise how exhausted I am and as I change into my pajamas and slide under the covers of my welcoming bed, worn out, my thoughts drift over the night's events and they focus on Itachi before I eventually nod off into a deep dreamless slumber.

**What A Night.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter Finished 22:38 PM 19 June 2008**

**Sorry it's a bit slow. It will pick up in later chapters and the rest of the Akatsuki introduced too. And other charact****ers like Sasuke, Gaara & Tsunade.**

Anyway hope you enjoyed

x.x.x

D


	2. The Aftermath Enter Ino x

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, sadly but that would be something amazing to own. I merely own the story I'm writing. So yeah . . .**

**& Warning There's Some Violence In This Too. Tis A Bit Gory. And Badl Described But Ah Well . . .**

**Here You Go ' Chapter Two : The Aftermath ( ie next day . . . ) . Enter Ino. ''**

**x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x**

**'' OPEN THE DOOR YOU CRAZY BITCH ! ''**

My bloodshot eyes crack open. Who the fuck was banging on my door ?

I turn on my side and inspect the digital clock on the bedside table. **6.53 AM?**

Who the hell was that ?!

'' I'm not even awake yet,'' I groan miserably. Who is that ?

I listen intently at the screaming voice.

'' HELLO ! Get down here and answer the door now you lazy oaf ! ''

I groan. _Ino . . . _

Forcing myself out of the comfort of my bed, I trudge down the stairs, slowly and stare at the door when I reach the bottom.

It was practically throbbing with the noise.

Sighing to myself I fumble around for my keys and unlock the door.

'' WHAT KEPT YOU ? '' a furious blonde screams at me.

I blink in response. I could so easily crawl back into bed right now.

'' Ino, darling ,'' I whisper through chapped lips. She waits, hand on hip for me to finish.

'' It's not even seven o ' clock in the morning, '' I croak,'' What could you **possibly **want from me an this ungodly hour ?! ''

She narrows her sparkling aqua eyes at me and then surprises and pisses me off by laughing out loud in my face. _Loud bitch. . ._

My head is throbbing again and suddenly her image is a blur of yellow, blue and the rainbow that was her clothes.

'' Well silly, I just came to see if you were ok ! '' she smiles at me, at least I think she does. I can sense the smirk on her lips. Sadistic much ?

'' I'm fine. '' I slam the door with my remaining will power, the rest is still asleep.

Ino sticks her foot out and stops the door from shutting. '' Don't be like that Sakura,'' she scowls.

'' Hey look, I knew I had my old key on me somewhere ! '' she produces a grey blur from her bag, content.

_Jesus Christ, could she not have looked for the key __**before**__ waking me up ?!_

'' Yeah, Temari rang me, told me 'bout last night. Just thought you might need a great friend over to cheer you up, '' she continued, eyeing up my houses state.

'' When was the last time you painted these walls ?, '' she enquires with a disapproving tone,'' and what's up with that lamp ! ''

She gestures to my favourite lamp. A beautiful cream lamp shade over the gold rustic body carved with intricate designs.

'' Go away you don't live here anymore ,'' I snatch the key from her hand and grumble moodily.

'' Honey, I can see that. '' Why was she always so disapproving of everything I did ? I can't even buy the right **lamp** apparently.

'' Jesus, grouchy much ? '' she retorts, raising an eyebrow.

As much as I love Ino for caring and being there, the girl is the only thing that has ever crossed me and lived. She's just that type of relentless annoying person that just doesn't go away.

Even when they're being considerate they're a **pain.**

'' I'm going to make some tea,'' she announced, leaving my standing in my hallway and barging into the kitchen. After a while she called to me ,'' do you want anything ? ''

I sigh and go sit on the couch. _That girl is something else . . . _

She joins me with a steaming cup of tea and she settles into the cushions.

'' So. Who's the guy ? '' she finally asks, blowing her cup.

I've been asking myself that same question ever since last night. '' No idea. ''

'' Well,'' she continues,'' what's his name ? ''

'' Itachi,'' I whisper. '' Did you get his number ? ,'' she asks innocently sipping her tea.

'' No. '' It sounds more disappointed than I intended.

Ino sighs beside me and rests her cup on the tiny neglected coffee table. All the water rings on it were hers from her time living here.

'' Sakura, I have to be honest with you- '' when was she not ? '' your a bit of a drip. I mean you have all these guys drooling after you and you refuse to go on a single date or have a little bit of fun. It's . . . sad. ''

Her remark should hurt me, but I feel nothing.

'' Look, I know it's hard since the whole Sas-'' she rambled.

'' Don't say his name. ''

Ino sighs melodramatically. '' Oh _move __**on**_, Sakura ! Live your life or waste it, I'm done worrying about it for you.''

She rises, leaving her cup and storms out, slamming the front door behind her.

Well, that was a wasted visit.

I leave the cup on the table and make my way back to bed. It's only when I pass the mirror I realise I'm crying.

Settling into the soft duvet and cushions I drift into a nightmare plagued sleep.

Why'd she have to mention _him_ ?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**'' What has you so dreamy today, Itachi-san ?,'' Kisame questions.**_

_There's no answer as expected._

_Itachi's watching the warehouse's entrance with clouded eyes._

_'' It's that girl isn't it ?,'' he grins,'' Sakura. ''_

_Itachi doesn't even bother looking at him. '' We have errands to run Kisame, don't dwindle on my encounter last night. Focus on what's ahead of us. ''_

_Kisame snorted . '' Itachi, we both know this is too simple a mission for us. It's childs play. Surely Leader knows that ? ''_

_'' There's something unusual about it, I agree. But Leader was never one to underestimate out abilities. There's something special about this. Be on your gaurd''_

_Kisame nods. His partner never seemed to wrong. The black haired man in front of him stiffened._

_'' They're here. '' _

_Underneath their cosy perch of a neighbouring building, scruffy looking men appeared. Anxious and jumpy._

_There's no way this was __**it**__._

_It was to simple, to basic. _

_The men were babbling. '' Gaz, the boys are dead. Three in one night in different places. This is getting out of hand ! ,'' one squeaked._

_'' Calm down Ger, we're alright. There's nothing that ties us to that delivery ! '' another one soothes._

_'' Bullshit ! We all know there's people out looking for us. That eejit from Sunagakure is up to something, he's setting us up ! '' one growls._

_'' Shut up, Huriko. Though I have to say, planning on meeting in the same place with so many of us is risky is one of us where to be caught it's be all over. ''_

_There's an uneasy silence as they digest the words. '' Where'd the buyer say to meet him ? '' one sighs breaking the quietness._

_'' Here, two o clock. ''_

_'' Then where the fuck is he? We have kilos of coke just lying around here with all us present ! Some fucking professional ! I say we go, fuck the money ,'' Ger growls._

_'' Gentlemen .''_

_They all look up fearfully at this young man suddenly behind them._

_'' You're Cho ? '' one asks in disbelief. The man before them is calm and staring at them with obsidian eyes. He doesn't look like a junkie or drug dealer. _____

_He shakes his head curtly, his black hair moving with him like showers of shiny silk. He couldn't be more than twenty three._

_'' I'm merely a messenger . ''_

_Three of them stiffen, and four get into fighting stances. '' What's the message ? '' Hiruko asks warily. _

_'' You're fired.''_

_Two of them pull guns. Other daggers and the rest stand where they are, frozen with fear._

_They never get the chance to attack. A large sword appears from above and dismembers the gun-weilders arms. _

_Many cry out, some retch. The rest run. They get nowhere. _

_The swords man appears, grinning madly, fire in his eyes. Malicious laughter rings out._

_More screams. One of the gun men crawls as best he can in the direction of the warehouse, trailing blood and flesh as he does so._

_He's the last left alive. The others executed mere seconds before._

_Gasping, spitting blood and tears running from his eyes. He stops abruptly when well polished black shoes appear before him._

_'' No one gets away with treason . '' The melodious voice of an angel condems. _

_There's a metallic resounding crash and there's a head rolling away on the ground._

_It's done. To simple. Itachi looks around. Just an ordinary warehouse. The drugs packed conspiciously in cardboard boxes littered around the place._

_Kisame is painting with his sword. When he's finisihed they leave quietly. _

_Itachi mulling over the possible reason or hidden meaning of this._

_Bloody words written on the walls._

_'' Kind regards, the Akatsuki. ''_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

**After waking at two o' clock in the afternoon, I got dressed, had a bowl of Special K and kick-started my virus-riddled laptop.**

No new emails and very few people online on Bebo and Msn. Well rested and hopelessly bored I play music on the Media Player.

Random Play Selected.

Bonnie Tyler's '' Holding Out For A Hero '' blares around my empty home.

_Oh the irony. _

So bored. I start to log out of Bebo and spot the search engine advertised at the bottom. Google.

Feeling utterly and irrevocably stupid I hesitantly type in ' Itachi '.

A list of results come up. _Now, this is unhealthy._

The first five are just meanings of names. Itachi means weasel.

What a name for someone so ... like _him._

After about eight or nine pages of fruitless searching I find an interesting link.

'' News Archive Of The Last Ten Years. Shocking Stories That Shook The World. ''

Excited I click on it. How does this fit in with Itachi ?

Staring expectantly at my laptops screen I cry out in horror as an evil little pop up comes up.

'' Free Porn. ''**Horrible Images On Oversized Icons.**

I click the 'x'. It wont turn off. I'm stabbing the 'x' now, trying to turn off the whole internet explorer but it froze !

Eye's tearing I eventually just give up and turn it off by the button.

_Dammit. That looked interesting. ( Not the porn !! )_

It had started to rain now, what a miserable day.

Ino's lecture had only started to sink in and my head churned possible ideas over and over inside. Was she right ? Was she just getting to involved in my business for her own good or did she have a valueable point ?

I argue with myself. _God, I'm a spacer._

My eyes go screwy again and then they're suddenly back and working fine. I need to go get this checked out.

Sighing, I stare out the rain buffeted window. _I wonder what Itachi's doing now ?_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_Authors Note:_

_Sorry ! It's a slow chapter I know ! The whole first bit was severe writer's block and random really. It will get better I promise !_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

_-love-_

_D_

_Chapter Finished 15:15 Pm 20 June 2008 x_


	3. Cakes Are Made& An Old Friend Returns x

**Chapter 3. In Which Cakes Are Made. And An Old Friend Returns.**

**Author's Note : **

**Chapter Two was VERY different compared to Chapter One. I Know . . . **

**Hopefully This Chapter Makes Up For Chapter Two's Dullness.**

**It's Slow. TT Sorry ! But I Do Introduce Someone New! :) ( Well, Not New Per Se, But . . . Yeah ) **

**Anyway, Enjoy. **

**Don't Worry This Will All Come Together In The End. I Promise !**

**Well, Read & Review. I Love Hearing What You Guys Think Of It, Flames Accepted Too )!**

**Discalimer : I Don't Own Naruto - sigh -**

**Ps. Anyone Know Of A Better NickName For Sakura Other Than Pinky, Or Cherry Blossom ?! **

**x..O..x**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mortified, I checked through the shop's window just in case anyone I knew was lurking outside. The shop assistants' watched me, with expressions ranging from disapproval to shock. Some of the customers raised eyebrows at me and I felt myself blush.

Just relax, I told myself, pretend nothings bothering you. I straightened up, shot fake smiles at the faces watching me and left, hastily.

Once outside I breathed a sigh of relief and started a brisk walk towards the bus stop at the opposite end of the street.

I caught my reflection in shop windows on my way and scowled. I should take them off, but something kept me from doing that. If anything no one will recognize me with them on. Well apart from the hair . . .

I hear someone call my name, and that spurs me on faster. I'm only meters away from the bus stop. Fuck that, there's a taxi on the opposite side of the road. That will be quicker, discreet. I break into a run.

Of course, In my haste I fail to notice the van speeding towards me.

The horn can't beep fast enough and I freeze in shock as it inches closer, closing the space between us in milliseconds. I brace myself, try to prepare myself to be hit full force. _Maybe if I jump on the bonnet ?! _I screw my eyes shut and raise my hands around my face.

Bystanders scream and shout and instead of the horrible pain I'm expecting to feel, a crushing grip envelopes me. Then I'm laid down on the ground somewhere.

No feeling. _Am I dead ?!_

I can still hear people talking, whispering, gasping. But one voice stands out. So close it sends shivers down my spine. '' What was your hurry, Cherry Blossom ? ''

My eyes open wide in recognition of that voice. So musical, so emotionless.

And sure enough, to my delight and horror, Itachi's leaning over me with no expression, amusement in his eyes. _Oh Shite . . .!_

I stare into their depths for a moment, and then, before I can register what I saw, someone interrupts me.

'' Are you alright dear ?! ,'' an old lady is bent down beside me, concern clearly plastered across her face. I open my mouth, but no words can spill out. I momentarily lost my breath.

'' Someone call an ambulance she can't speak ! '' someone cries.

I shake my head vigorously, '' Nhn ! ''

I stare up at a sea of panicked faces gathered around me. _What . . . Happened ?_

'' How did I get here ? '' I whisper, confused and embarrassed. '' This young man pulled you back dear ! '' the old lady explains, calmly, checking my temperature. '' Can I take these off ? It's easier this way . . . ''

I nod grimly and she hands them to Itachi. _Christ, of all the people to see me today . . . !_

'' Your heart, '' Itachi murmurs, capturing my attention again ,'' It's beating so loudly . ''

His remark made me cringe, I could feel the warmth spread in my cheeks_. Bollix._

He notices everything ! But I could hear it too, pounding against my rib cage.

Someone pushes through the crowd. '' Christ ! Is she ok ?! ''

Some middle-aged man takes Itachi's place and peers into my face, his moustache tickling my face irritably. '' Uhn ! '' I moan, crinkling my face.

'' By god, I've harmed her ! '' he exclaims, horrified. I take him to be the driver.

I shake my head. '' No, no, I'm alright! Really ! Please, can he come back ? '' I ask desperately.

His face contorts in confusement, who was _' he '_ ?, but someone lays a hand on his shoulder. I barely notice the black varnished nails.

'' Excuse me, sir, may I sit with her ? ''

'' O-of Course ! ,'' he splutters, moving aside quickly. '' You're her boyfriend ? '' he inquires. Itachi doesn't answer.

The man continues nevertheless .'' Mighty great speed you have, boy ! I barely seen her come out in front of me, but _you_, you shot out and grabbed her like a bullet ! ''

Itachi nods, but doesn't seem to be listening. '' You sure you're ok, dear ? '' the old woman asks again. '' Yes, thank you so much ,'' I reply gratefully.

'' It's a miracle ,'' she whispers, '' not a scratch on you .'' I'm barely listening. '' I could see you getting creamed. It was so, _so_ close. ''

I nod. '' Thank you,'' I say again, starting to move in an attempt to stand up.

'' Should she be moving in her condition ? '' the driver asks, uncertainly. Suddenly I can't see Itachi's face anymore. I start to panic.

Strong arms grips me from behind and a angel's voice whispers in my ear. '' Are you alright ? ''

His touch is sedative to me. Reassuring. '' Yes . . . '' I mumble, breathless.

'' She's fine, just shocked, '' Itachi tells them all. He pulls me up gently, as if I weighed no more than a rag doll and holds me steady against him. I close my eyes, dizzy, still sure I'm dreaming.

'' Thank you ,'' he says to everyone. They get the hint. The crowd disperses. Slowly. The old woman clears the remaining mob away with her firm dismissal and a wave of her hand. '' Nothing to see, dears. ''

I'm better. I step towards her, but still holding Itachi in case he might vanish by the time I turn around. '' Really, thank you ,'' I say again. She just smiles. '' No problem deary, just take care of yourself. No running in front of traffic.'' I smile weakly in response and nod.

'' Sir,'' I turn to the driver,'' I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing. ''

He wont accept my apology.

'' Nonsense, wasn't your fault ! No harm done, '' he booms,'' just make sure you have _him_ with you the next time you're traffic dodging. ''

He fixes me a face crinkling smile, and I just flash him a grateful one, suddenly realising I'm exhausted.

The old lady hooks a steady arm around his shoulders. '' Come with me, dear. You're in need of a good cuppa ! ''

They walk off towards the nearest cafe and suddenly I realise who I'm left with. Alone.

Before I muster up the courage to speak, he beats me to it. '' Here, you left these. ''

He holds out my new glasses for me and I gingerly accept them, red in the face_. _

_Great, the first person who sees me with my hideous new dorky glasses, has to be **him**._

'' It's ironic, '' I moan, studying them in my hands, anything not to make eye contact, '' I still didn't see the car, even _when_ I'm wearing these ! ''

He chuckles lightly, for a split second. Well at least I think he did. It sounded like a good natured laugh but as soon as he realised what he was doing, it turned into an awkward bark.

I tense against him. He had always seemed like an ancient work or art, a depiction of a god, devoid of emotion but filled with beauty. To hear him laugh, well, kind of, it was something else.

I fix him a smile and dare to look at his face. '' Thank you for saving me again . ''

He doesn't say anything. Stares ahead. Feeling awkward, I reluctantly relinquish my grip on his dark clothes.

'' Well, I better go ,'' I say, afraid to look at him again and too god damn shy to ask him for his number or even _try _to attempt to ask him out or anything. I was not in a position, or barely in league to do that.

'' Do you want to go for a drink sometime? ''

**Shock. **Did I hear right ? On the inside I'm ecstatically screaming for joy but on the outside I'm calm, composed ( I hope ) .

'' Sure, '' I reply, trying to sound casual, but my voice wavers another two octaves higher than normal.

'' How about the _Konoha Hideaway_ , eight o' clock, on Friday night. ''

It's not really a question. I can't help but notice how he seems slightly uncomfortable asking. He's not even looking at me. He's focused straight ahead on something in the distance.

'' Sounds great ,'' I smile. My cheek muscles should be in agony. I smile too much.

'' Goodbye, Sakura. ''

'' Thank you, Itachi . ''

When I look up again, he's nowhere to be seen. _God,_ I mutter inwardly, _he is fast._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**'' Cheer up Sakura ! ''**

Tenten beams,'' it's not the end off the world ! ''

I stare at the abomination in my hands. The one object that will single handedly make my social life _worse._

Glasses.

_What great timing._

The stupid whore of a doctor sent me to the optician's for a eye test. Damn Tsunade !

I used to respect her flawless ego. One of the best doctors in the world. An old family friend. Not anymore. I sigh inwardly, _God I'm so easily pissed off lately._

'' They're really not that bad ! They suit you ! ,'' Tenten insists.

She's a good friend, but a terrible liar.

'' I'm visually impaired !,'' I sob, wallowing in my own self pity.

Tenten soothes me and Hinata just watches helpless, pouring me more tea.

'' They bring out your lovely eyes ,'' she offers at last.

I sniff in response. What a load of bullshit.

I'd failed to mention my chance encounter earlier today and my unfortunate traffic accident to them.

It was possibly the first secret I kept from them, but I didn't feel guilty about it. Maybe that's a bad thing.

They'd just worry about me anyway. No need though, I'm fine.

Part of me screamed that the only reason I didn't tell them was because I'd undoubtfully have to mention Itachi. I pushed the niggling doubt to the back of my mind.

Temari called to say she wouldn't make it to Hinata's to console me because she was in court giving evidence to her father's latest trial and Ino hadn't spoken to me since our ' row ' last week.

( When I called for Tenten and explained my 'Glasses scenario' and she noted my obvious discomfort, she decided to rally the troops and called our friends, planning for us all to meet at Hinata's. )

No one had suggested a trip to the _Konoha Hideaway _either, more than likely put off thanks to the last time. Though I doubted any knackers would be hanging around there since word of Itachi's work got out. Plus Dai had increased security personnel.

I was partly relieved. Everyone was busy Friday night.

We were currently in Hinata's cosy living room. She'd made fairy cakes earlier and they were immaculately decorated with icing, candy decorations and sprinkles. Sitting enticingly in front of us on the coffee table.

As quiet and fragile as Hinata was, and less able to defend herself against anyone out of the lot of us, we were truly glad she'd found love with Naruto, who was always overly happy to oblige. His boisterous, headstrong, unusually happy and caring personality made up for her lack of straightforwardness and her quiet nature.

Well, she was incapable of hurting anyone, like the rest of us, but by god she was skilled at other things.

She was an amazing pianist, to say the least and an unfathomable cook. Her beautiful cream piano was in the corner of the room, looking very much like an elegant tool or decoration of some sort. That and she always seemed to be baking something, whether it be biscuits and pastries or simply making some ramer for Naruto.

I glanced around her familiar sitting room. Pictures adorned the walls, shelves and mantle. Mostly consisting of the four of us, or sometimes her and Naruto, but very few were of her family.

I've only seen two pictures of her and her relatives and that was a a picture of her and her little sister Hanabi, on Hanabi's Bebo and a framed snapshot of her and her cousin Neji.

We all knew that Hinata's family had given her a terrible time, her childhood not being the most normal. Her mother passed away when she was a child, of an illness she'd acquired during her pregnancy and she'd suffered from it since then. Her father, whom I'd always despised, was to put it simply ; a prick.

Since Hinata was the oldest child of the main branch of her prestigious clan's family tree, there was such pressure on her to be perfect and regal.

Hinata was always a quiet, well mannered soul and she barely did anything wrong. But her father found fault with everything she did and his relentless judging and unnessecary scolding drove Hinata to be unnaturally quiet and for a great part of her childhood, a loner.

She wasn't allowed hang out with the likes of me, a commoner, and her clan had no other children her age to mix with. Another thing I'd always felt terrible for Hinata for was her father's beatings.

He used to beat her until she was black and blue simply because Hanabi proved to be more ' useful ' to him. It was often that I seen her, scurrying along dejectedly, nursing many bruises behind her father and his servants in the street.

Naruto was the best thing that could have happened to her. Plus her father more of less disowned her once she moved out. Though that's great, Naruto was prepared to murder him because he forbade Hinata to associate with him.

Ah, young love. But really, he'd die for her. Naruto was just that kind of selfless guy. I always admired him for that.

Suddenly, I didn't really care that I got glasses. Something just clicked and I lost all my misery and self pity. They weren't _that_ bad.

'' At least I'm not blind, '' I thought aloud, unusually happy.

Tenten and Hinata looked at me, surprised.

I beamed at Hinata, who had halted her cleaning and offered to help clean up.

'' No, I'm ok,'' she said meekly, surprised. But I helped anyway.

'' You're run of your feet, sit down, relax. Talk to Tenten ,'' I said, taking the empty cups and plates to the sink.

Both of them stared at me now, completely aware of my upbeat mood.

'' What happened to her ? '' Tenten whispered to Hinata, thinking I couldn't hear. '' N-no Idea. ''

I'd made more tea and brought them in two fresh cups. I sat down beside them and unnerved them with my disarming smile.

'' You guys, are the best, '' I said gratefully, '' Thanks for being here. ''

Tenten had cancelled her training for some match and Hinata had halted her cooking fest. They took the time out for me and I was grateful. Maybe it was my newest near death experience today that had me unnaturally cheerful, or whatever but I was never more aware of how much my friends sacrificed for me.

Tenten eventually gave up her scepticism about my sudden mood swing and joined me in my cheerfullness. '' No problem, Sakura. Anytime. '' Hinata nodded too.

Smiling stupidly to myself I decided to wear my glasses.

'' Hinata-chan ? ''

'' Y-yes, Sakura ? ''

'' Could you play the piano for me? I know it's a bizzare request bu- ''

'' No, I'd be happy too. ''

Tenten and I watched as Hinata changed before our eyes.

The shy, nervous girl before us had transformed into a suddenly graceful young woman.

She appeared to have grown when she wasn't slouched on the piano's stool. Grown taller and her face soft and her eyes clear of her worries, she lost herself in the tranquil music she created and Tenten and I were lulled by her harmonious sounds.

When she was finished, Tenten and I applauded her and she blushed, smiling embarrassed. '' T-thank you. I haven't played in awhile. ''

We lost ourselves in pointless conversations from then on, about random things ; the weather, jobs, news, memories. I hadn't enjoyed myself that much in a long time, it'd been awhile since I laughed genuinely.

At about half eight, I excused myself and with my shopping bag full of cakes, courtesy of Hinata I hugged them goodbye and approached the front door. I pulled my hoodie's hood up over my head in anticipation for the heavy rain outside.

It opened before me and Naruto came in, shaking rain drops from his hair. I greeted him with a huge smile.

He took one look at smiling, bespectacled me and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. I saw red and flipped.

Deeply annoyed my good mood vanished and I verbally abused him and punched him in the arm before rushing out into the rain, all of their laughter echoing behind me now.

When I'd ran about a block in the rain, I sheltered underneath a tree and couldn't stop myself from convulsing into a fits of laughter.

When I'd halfway recovered, something hit me.

Today, when I'd opened my eyes to see Itachi's face, I could have sworn his iris were slightly red.

Maybe I hit my head when they lay me down ? I sighed to myself.

_What a day._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_The horrible weather outside only added to my foul mood. I guess you could say I had a bad day._

_In my anger I'd smashed some statue against the wall to which Kabuto had glared at me. Tayuya had watched from the stairs, laughing mockingly as I'd stormed away to the confines of my room._

_She was really starting to piss me off, her and the twins._

_I cradled my head in my hands. I'd had terrible headaches all day that ranged from just a stinging pain to loss of sight for a few moments. It's probably side effects, Kabuto had warned me. _

_But if he was such a genius he could create things without side effects couldn't he ? He just wants to watch me suffer because __**I**__ was chosen over __**him.**_

_Now, I'm seriously getting paranoid._

_Sighing, I stare out the window and think about my day. It had started off normal enough. Being back in town had urged me to explore, to see if it'd changed in my absence. _

_I seen the loud-mouth Naruto out with Kiba and Shikamaru. They haven't changed at all._

_They hadn't spotted me though, I wasn't prepared for __a welcoming committee. Especially composed off them._

_I hadn't been planning on seeing Sakura either. _

_Though she always had a knack of showing up when I least wanted to see her. It was a surprise anyway. _

_Now, __**she'd **__changed._

_She was taller, curvier and still had that shocking pink hair. I was a bit surprised to see her leave an opticians, but she looked nice with glasses. _

_They brought out her eyes._

_Unable to control myself, I called out to her._

_I was a bit surprised to see she didn't even turn around to see who it was. Maybe she was still bitter ? _

_Nevertheless she sped up and headed towards oncoming traffic. She'd never been that careless in all of the time I'd known her._

_I started running when I seen her plunge headfirst onto the road. I was nearly there when someone beat me to it._

_Of all people. _

_To save __**her**__, especially._

_I didn't even know he was in town. From what Kabuto had told me, his work had him in the north for a while, and then as far east as Suna._

_He'd craddled her in his arms and then lay her down on the sidewalk, where a crowd had gathered._

_I couldn't blend in with the concerned onlookers. He'd spot me too easily. So I hid._

_He knew I was there, I'm certain of it._

_It took everything I had not to confront him there and then, all my self control._

_It killed me, turning my back on them and walking ahead. _

_Maybe that's why I'm in such a violent mood. Suppressed anger to long._

_I didn't dare look back, but I felt his eyes bore into my back. I was shaking with rage but still I carried on._

_A familiar voice breaks through my thoughts. It brings hope and the tiniest spark of fear in me._

_'' He wishes to see you now, Sasuke. ''___

____

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

__

**hehe, Sorry !**

**It seemed so much longer when I was writing it . . . **

**Yeah, I tend to write anything when I put Sakura together with her friends. **

**So if it doesn't make sense, much apologies. I have it all planned in my head, and sometimes I forget to write them in because when I'm reading it, I already know what going to happen and I'm very forgetful like that.**

**Hmm, I'm rambling again.**

**Anyway, byees**

**Chapter Finished, 25 June 2008. 22:02 PM**

**x..O..x**


	4. Sakura's Bad Luck & More Knackers xo

'' Another water, honey ? '' Dai asks, sympathetically.

I look up, startled. _Was my dire situation so obvious to read ? _

'' No, thanks .''

My reply is blank and hurried. He just nods, offering me a smile. I return a forced one.

I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Sitting on my own at the bar for an **hour and a half**.

My pink corset and shorts made me feel awkward and strangely hot in the crowded bar.

I was so paranoid, everyone was looking at me._ Judging me_. Laughing at me.

My head was spinning. This was a nightmare, a terrible, terrible oversight on my behalf.

Mortified I took another glance around the buzzing interior.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Partying with their friends and making new ones. It was a horrible mistake to come alone.

I never felt so small in my life.

_So much for my dream. _I knew it wouldn't last. But I naively hoped it would.

I wait another ten minutes until I've lost all self-respect. _I'm giving up. _

Uncomfortable, I force another hopefully convincing smile at Dai.

'' I'm going to call it a night, '' I annouce, my face flushed and tired. I grab my long black coat.

I was on the verge of tears and I needed to get home fast. _I've been here since eight o' clock for Christ's Sake !_

'' Sure honey, safe home. ''

Trying to cover up my humiliation in vain, I exit hurriedly, pushing through the throngs of people.

_The __**bastard.**_

No, I should be the one to blame. I believed he thought I was worth his company. I was sorely mistaken. _Foolish._

Why would a god spare a second glance at me ?

I can feel the hot surging tears run down my face and when I eventually open the door and rush out onto the street, the cold night air hits me.

It's a welcome change to the stuffy, sweaty atmosphere in the _Konoha Hideaway._

I inhale deeply, drinking it in. It brings me back to life.

I straighten up and pull my coat around me, wanting to curl up inside it.

**Hold your head up high. It's not the end of the world. Carry on soldier.**

I feel bitter and used, but overall disappointed. I had waited so long for this night.

I just shake my head miserably and start to walk along the narrow street, wanting the darkness to swallow me up with its all enveloping folds.

_He changed his mind._

No one's around, just me and the big empty world and the narrow path that stretches on for miles in front of me.

Well, maybe I'm being dramatic, but I deserve to be dammit, I just got stood up. I'm entitled to be upset.

_The man of my dreams . . . _

I'm about two blocks away from my home when I notice a few people talking quietly in an alley. The first people I see all night.

Whispering quietly, hissing at each other. Vehement words that aren't coherent to me. A Girl, and A Boy. Wait, no, two boys. Twins ?

_None of my business anyway._

I'm starting to get tired. My bad mood and trekking all the way home in high heels wasn't a good match.

I'm not sure if I stopped crying, my cheeks still feel cold and wet.

Hopefully Ino is still up, or left the key out for me. I'd hate to wake her up or make an unholy racket for the cranky elderly neighbours on either side of us.

I stop for a minute, leaning against a tree to catch my breath. Exhaling I rub my sore neck. Whatever way I was sitting all night, slouched over the bar and then walking home, spine angled straight and with incredible speed hurt a lot in heels, hurt my neck and back unimaginably.

_Look where my childish crush got you now, Sakura. You're just hurting yourself all over again._

With a tightened jaw, and angry eyes I force myself to get going again.

Just need to cut through the park and I'm home. Relax,_ breath._

I loved my neighbourhood, it was quiet, mostly populated by quiet O.A.P's ( _old age pensioners_ ) and the only kids who lived there was friendly and didn't go around breaking windows. I'm so hypocritical, I'm no adult myself.

Even the surroundings had a calming effect on me. Rows of neat little houses with many different flowers in each garden and even the kip of the shopping centre down the road was pretty to me.

There was the park too, that I was cutting through now, that had always fascinated me. I used to escape here as a kid and just spend my time doing nothing or climbing the trees and picking flowers.

Even now I love to go for walks on the warm summer afternoons and just take in all the nature, the life.

It was quiet, rarely subjected to graffiti and loiterers and more importantly ; **my home**. The one I built myself, the one I escape too. The one I'm happiest in.

I allow myself a tired smile. I was lucky. I really was.

I'm disrupted by my thoughts when something explodes above me.

Startled, I look up to see fireworks light the night sky. So, there was some knackers around tonight_. Better hurry home._

I listen to my own advice and quicken my pace.

I'm a magnet for bad luck and violent people. _It's a burden._

If I was to hang around and watch the fireworks I would be tempting fate.

'' 'Ello lovie ! ''

Seems like I already have. I groan inwardly. _Balls._

An obviously intoxicated skanger appears from the dark trees, followed by his large friends.

My knuckles crack I'm clenching my fists so hard.

'' Hi. ''

I try to walk past them, but one particularly brawny one blocks my path.

'' What's your russssh ? ,'' he slurs.

_This isn't my night._'' Hang with usss, pretty li'l thing like youu-euww. ''

'' I'm going home boys,'' I say, as if I'm talking to five year olds. '' Goodnight. ''

'' Ari . '' Strong arms restrain me. Ari seems to be the burly one who blocked my path.

'' You don't get a choicceee. ''

_Shite. _'' Will you let me go ? '' I ask through gritted teeth. Instead of fear, anger bubbles up inside me. It's never a good thing when I'm angry. I do stupid, reckless things.

'' No can dooo, sister. ''

I glare at them all. A few are smoking hash by the looks of it. _Great, drunk junkies._

The first one to address me steps forward. '' Hmm, you're a pretty one,'' he hiccupped, scrutinizing me with his red eyes.

'' Eh thanks ,'' I spit sarcastically.

'' Take your top off. ''

That's not expected. '' What ? No ! ,'' I can feel the fury, it's throbbing inside of me.

'' Ari. ''

The loyal henchman starts to fumble with my coat as they all close in to watch.

'' Get off me ! Fuck, Off ! '' I scream, to busy to think of fear.

'' Watch your mouth, '' One hisses.

I spit at him in response. His ugly, dirty face curls into a mask of hate.

'' I'll kill you, '' he swears. I roll my eyes at him.

_Fuck's sake, I need to get home._

I'm extremely pissed off now. Assholes.

'' Ari, take it off. Now. ''

Again he starts to unbutton my jacket. _Idiot._

I raise my foot and kick under me, hitting his huge knee. He buckles. He curses in pain and collapses on the ground.

Right,_ one down, _three to go from the looks of it.

They advance on me, but I'm already alert, anger fuelling me.

One is waving a pocket knife in the air. _Hippy_. I bend down and pick up a rock.

Hits him square between the eyes. Down he goes.

Two left. I smile to myself, this will be too easy.

'' Guyss ! Come quick ! ''

My eyes widen in horror as another ten or so appear from the trees. Handling bangers, fireworks and lighters.

_Oh . . . crap._

I was wondering where the fire works where coming from!

There's no way I can take them all on, now. Some aren't even drunk.

Abandoning my ass kicking plan, I resort to a new one.

_Flee._

So I run, as fast as I can in my stupid heels, stabbing the earth beneath me with their pointy heels and sometimes getting caught in the soft earth. They're all following me, I can hear them pursue me, screaming blue bloody murder.

_Oh god._

I break through the leaves and branches and come to a dead end wall. I know this wall. It encircles the whole park. And the exit gate's no where near.

A few of them are through the trees now. I'm cornered, like an animal.

I have a sinking suspicion I might die, raped even, before the nights out.

Well, I'm not going down without a fight that's for sure.

I gather my strength and kick off my shoes. Better. More stability, more _balance._

About four rush at me, shouting abuse.

They're drunk mostly, so I just dodge their swinging fists and push them on top of one another. Toppling like dominoes.

Another five circle me. I bend down for a split second and hurl my unfortunate shoe at one's forehead. _Bulls eye_.

He falls back, arms reaching out in panic and drags his comrade down with him.

There seems to be more now. _They called back up ?!_

There's no way I can take them out one by one. There's too many.

I pray silently in my head, asking for god to take care of my friends and bless the poor old codger who finds my savaged remains here on his afternoon walk from the nursing home.

_Give me strength._

Now, I'm focused again. I inhale deeply, filling my lungs until they're ready to burst. Now, I release.

I scream like a banshee and run at them all, not caring about a strategy. I swing my fists and kick my legs, dodge their moves as best I can and duck when I need too.

I manage to pull of a roundhouse kick to one of their heads, something I'm strangely proud off at the moment.

I'm going alright, great even, until one bludgeons my over the head with an iron fist.

I crumple to the ground, groaning. Then they're all over me. Screaming and kicking.

I curl up into a ball and cry to myself, screwing my eyes shut.

Something happens then. There's a distraction, confusion.

I'm mostly deserted, bloody, bruised and bleeding. My clothes dirty and tattered, my spirit all but broken.

Someone picks me up. I'm expecting to be hurtled at a wall at least. I can still hear them screaming, but they sound in pain more than anything else.

'' You're safe. ''

I don't dare open my eyes. I'm going to die. But as I slip into unconsciousness the shouts are fading away. When I wake with a jolt, I'm on a park bench.

My coat's draped over me, acting as a sort of blanket.

What happened ?

I check my phone, which had survived unharmed in my pocket miraculously.

1:43 am.

_How Long . . . ?_

It was about half ten when I made it to the park. So, I was out cold for about 3 hours ?!

Or something, I'm terrible at math.

I'm barefoot, filthy, injured and exhausted. I must look like some hobo.

I sit up, trying to regain my bearings. My surroundings are familiar enough, I'm outside my estate by the looks of it.

I don't have the energy to even walk home now.

I collapse back on the bench. My eyelids droop. _I can wait til morning._

_**- I try imagining how that night would've went if Sasuke hadn't stood me up. -**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I'm all dolled up and ready to go. Nervous as hell and jumpy at the slightest things.

The last time I went out on a date was about two years ago. If you could call_ this _a date.

_Or that,_ my inner feelings scream.

I push my negative thoughts to the back of my mind and try to check things off my mental list.

_Keys. Money. Phone. Mascara. Lip balm. Coat._

Yep, all acounted for in my rarely used handbag.

I scrutinize myself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite my bed.

I washed my hair earlier and it had dried with a kink it its usual limp bob.

My straightener, well you couldn't even call it mine, a waste of a gift Ino presented upon me three years ago and instructed me to take pride in my appearance, had finally come in handy.

My hair shimmered in its newfound shiny sleekness, tickling my cheeks and shoulders and there wasn't a curl in sight.

I'd gone minimum on the makeup, just mascara and lip balm. Lip gloss was too sticky and never usually bothered with make up anyway.

I couldn't even call this a date, maybe he thought it was just a casual drink between acquaintances ?

I can't expect too much. I would only end up being disappointed or jinx it.

I dressed as casual as I could, just simple dark blue denim skinny jeans and a grey v neck t shirt with hints of silver thread underneath that gave it a soft shining appearance.

My coat was a long black MAC coat, and I was just wearing my favourite converse, black sneakers with multi coloured flowers and cherries.

Satisfied with my reflection, I tried to think of anything else I needed before I set off out. After racking my brains and coming up blank I decided I was good to go.

My stomach was doing somersaults and my heart was going haywire behind my ribcage.

Calm down_, Breath._

I vaguely remembered anyone being able to evoke this feeling of helplessness or anxiety over me, even Sasuke wasn't able to compare at the moment.

Something clicked in my head.

Sasuke . . . _Itachi_ ?

_I knew he looked familiar !_

Leaping across my double bed, I ( very un-ladylike ) dived underneath and retrieved my unreliable laptop. It wouldn't start_. Go figure._

Though I wasn't undeterred.

He had the Uchiha traits that I used to scrutinized on Sasuke.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, scanned the bookshelf beside the fridge and found my old yearbook.

Studying every picture, I wasn't able to find anyone named Itachi in it.

_I would've remembered him if he was in my school, right ? _

Unsuccessful, I slammed it shut. Some pages stuck out at the back, and I freed them.

_Another book ??_

It was a small keepsake book we were awarded when we graduated.

I flipped through it, anticipation burning inside of me.

There was a picture of all the first years in here, all the way back til the eighties when my school was founded.

Smiling to myself, I studied the pictures closely.

_Got you._

There he was, stoic faced and staring impassively at the camera. He looked odd compared to all of the smiling kids.

Like he didn't belong or something.

Even his body language ; folded arms, standing as far away as his classmates as possible, spoke of this.

_How had I never noticed him in the school before ?_

_Why ?_

. . .

I'll ask him at the Inn. Definitely a conversation topic, right ?

I can't believe his face escaped me through all those years in the hall . . .

_How did I miss him ?_

Shocked at my discovery, I made sure I turned all the lights off and locked the door behind me, before setting out on my trek to the _Konoha Hideaway._

I couldn't help grinning foolishly to myself as I skipped down the street. The reincarnation of some pagan god of beauty and safety, I suppose, had somehow existed around me before and I never noticed.

_How odd._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

'' Hey lady, you alright ?! ''

Weary eyes crack open and the sudden brightness makes them close again.

_What . . . ?_

'' She's only a kid ! ''

I open them again, and try to focus. There's two men in their early twenties staring at me with a look of concern and surprise. One wearing a bandana with his brown hair sticking out in tufts of fringe and the other with black locks sticking out in hap hazardous angles around his head.

'' My head . . . '' My hand rises to grip my aching skull. It felt like someone had dropped an anvil on it.

I look back up at the men. One's open mouthed.

'' What happened ? ,'' one asked, eventually. I blinked. The nights events came rushing back to me suddenly, and it hurt a whole lot.

'' I . . . I was attacked . . .,'' I whisper uncertaintly. These men are familiar too me, they're related to one of my neighbours or something.

'' Izumo . . . Kotetsu ? '' I croak.

They look at me again, as if too say, _do I know you ?_

Their eyes widen in realisation. '' Sakura ! ''

'' How did I forget that hair . . . ,'' Izumo mutters.

'' ' Didn't recognize you under all the dirt ! ,'' Kotetsu exclaims.

I try to sit up, feebly and end up crying out in pain. My muscles ... my limbs !_ Such unimaginable pain !_

They're active in mili seconds. '' Right, we have to get you to a doctor, now ! '' Izumo says, kindly. I want to shake my head, I hate hospitals, but his firm smile tells me I don't have a choice. I doubt I even have the capacity to shake my head in anyway.

Kotetsu gingerly scoops me up in his arms and I cling to his neck, keeping my eyes shut. I feel terrible! Izumo calls someone on his mobile, and as I feel my grip slacken on Kotetsu, I barely head him say , '' Tsuande, she's in a terrible state. You have to help us. ''

My mind is blank. Only certain memories available at the moment. Just fragments . . .

_Who saved me ?_

I somehow fall asleep in Kotetsu's arms and wake up in a hospital bed, greeted by Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Kotetsu, Izumo and Ino. My left hand is in a cast and it's awkward to move.

'' Oh Sakura ! ,'' Ino exclaims, crushing me in her hug. '' I was so afraid,'' she sobs.

I pat her lightly on the back with my right hand in response, still fatigued.

'' Tenten came around early to tell me the news ! '' she says quietly.

'' The news ?,'' I croak, catching Tenten's sad eyes over Ino's shoulder.

'' About Sasuke . . . ,'' the air gets heavy and starts to choke me,'' he left. No one knows why ,'' she whispers, hugging me closer.

'' He's been gone since, Thursday ,'' Tenten says quietly.

_Impossible, I only spoke to him on Friday morning, over the phone. Talking about our date._

_If I recall correctly, he'd said specifically he'd wanted to talk. It was serious._

'' But, its Saturday morning, you can't declare someong missing after three days. He could just be gone visiting someone, '' I reason, near hysteria

'' Sakura-chan, I went around to his apartment this morning, it's empty. No furniture, any belongings and no sign of him. '' _Naruto . . ._

'' I'm so sorry. '' _Ino _

My one armed grip tightens on her and I feel my heartbeat quicker. Stood up . . . or maybe,_ maybe_ he's in trouble ? He could be in some kind of danger !

There's no sane reason why he'd leave without telling anybody. It's unnatural, unreasonable.

'' Sakura.''

Everyone turns to look at the new visitor. Tsunade, the doctor, walks in, eyes bloodshot and weary.

'' What happened exactly ? ''

I blink. There's silence, everyone is waiting for my answer. I blink again.

'' I was walking home,'' my throat stings with each word, and my voice is hoarse ,'' cut through the park and these drunks, junkies, started to get rowdy. They tried to take my clothes off and got angry when I defended myself. I got a few of them, but then, then more came. And they all surrounded me and I couldn't get out. They beat me, kicked, punched and I was on the ground, crying. Then before I passed out, someone saved me. Then I woke up on a park bench this morning. ''

The rooms quiet and my stupid cough breaks the silence.

'' What's the damage ? '' I wheeze.

Tsunade looks me straight in the eye. '' Well, two of your ribs are broken. You're have about four broken toes, two on each foot, and you managed to fracture your elbow. You also acquired a major bump on your head. It's going to take time to go down. Other than that your just beaten to a pulp, scratched cut and bleeding. The smaller wounds will heal quicker, but there's a gash on your side that's been weeping all night. It could get infected, but if you keep taking the antibiotics I've made for you, you should be fine. You just need to rest, _and heal_. ''

I nod, bleakly. _Well, it could've been worse I tell myself._

'' I'm afraid you all have to leave now, Sakura needs to rest. ''

Misery washes over me. My friends nod and take turns, hugging me goodbye.

Ino reluctantly relinquishes her hold on me to let Tenten in. Tenten whispers something like '' I'm sorry,'' in my ear but all I can do is nod.

Temari, patted my hair when we embraced and croaked,'' I came as soon as I heard. I really am sorry. '' She came all the way from Suna. I was touched. Everyone was here for _me._

I can feel Hinata's tears on my cheeks when she hugs me goodbye. '' I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.''

Now, I was curious. Where they apologizing for me getting beaten up to which they couldn't have prevented, even if they were there, or are they apologizing for Sasuke ?

I dont want to be pitied, and I sure as hell am not going to sit here wallowing in my _self _pity.

Naruto isn't afraid to really hold me, as tight as he can. God, it _hurts_, but I don't complain.

'' I'll be looking out for him Sakura, I wont let you down. ''

He whispers, but I know everyone can hear. I cannot help myself, I have to say something.

'' Naruto,'' my voice cracks ,'' bring him back for me, you're the only one who can. '' I want to cry, but I can't.

He nods, and nuzzles into my neck . '' I promise, Sakura-chan. ''

I press my lips into his ear. My voice shakes. '' Thank you. ''

I thank Izumo and Kotetsu from the bottom of my heart and they just smile and say, '' No problem, little lady. Just get some rest and stay out of trouble. ''

My friends call goodbyes as Tsunade forcefully pushes them out the door.

I'm intoxicated with the drip on my right hand, feeding me relief from the pain, but it's not enough.

Tsunade busies herself with my chart and looks up when I speak, miserably.

'' C-can I be sedated ? It h-hurts .''

She just fixes me a sympathic smile and nods. '' Sure, Sakura. ''

She leaves and her apprentice, Shizune, comes in and sedates me.

When I wake up groggily the next morning, before visiting hours, there's flowers on my bedside table.

Huge, beautiful roses and lilies. Pink roses, white lilies. With a single red rose in the center, and what looked suspiciously like a lotus flower.

There's a card too.

Unmistakable handwriting, such elegant, _spidery_ script.

It reads, _'' I'm sorry. ''_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sakura's converse._

Link :

tsa./graphics/productimages/p3754047reg.jpg

**Sorry, I put off the ' Date ' Scene Til Next Chapter ! TT**

**I'm Not Very Good At Scene's Like That And I'm Trying To Fit As Much ITA X SAKU Into The Next One As I Can ... Or Even I Can Start, Just Trying Make All The Bits Of The Story Come Into Place . . .**

**Ok, So The First Bit & The Last Are Flashbacks Or Memories Of The Night Sasuke Left. It's Supposed To Be Interesting & Fill In A Bit Of Their History But I Don't Know How It Turned Out . . . !**

**Dx**

**Apologies If It Confused You, Next Chapter's Nearly Done.**

**Chapter Finished 22:45 Pm 28 June 2008 P**

( I I have no idea why I write those little momentos . . . )

Anyway , Sayonara

x.x.x

D


End file.
